Haisha
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Faz dois anos que não vou ao dentista... suspiro... o que será de mim? POV ICHIGO! Reviews minna!


**Haisha**

(Dentista)

**Tema: Dente**

**Review: Faz dois anos que não vou ao dentista... suspiro... o que será de mim?**

Fazia dois anos que não me sentava numa cadeira de dentista. Não que meus dentes estivessem por todo esse tempo sem reclamar um tratamento. Cheguei a marcar várias consultas, mas começava a suar frio folheando velhas revistas da sala antes de ser atendido. Na unica ocasião em que botei o pé no gabinete do odontólogo - tem uns seis meses - quando ele me informou o preço do serviço, a dor se trasferiu do dente para o bolço.

_- Não quero uma dentadura em ouro com incustrações em rubi e esmeraldas! - esclareci frustado - Soh preciso tratar o canal! _

_- Mas é esse o preço de um tratamento de canal! - o medico insistiu_

_- Tem certeza? O senhor não está confundindo o meu canal com o do Panamá?_

Adiei o tratamento. Tenho pavor de dentista. O mundo avançou nos ultimos 30 anos, mas a Odontologia permanece uma atividade medieval. Para mim a cadeira de dentista é um instrumento de tortura. Desta vez, pórem, não tive como escapar. Os dentes do lado esquerdo estão pessimos. Fiquei restrito à linha da frente para mastigar alguns tipos de alimentos. Experiencia que poderia dar certo, caso estivesse algum jeito para esquilo. A enfermeira convocou-me na sala de espera. Acompanhei-a, apos o sinal-da-cruz, entramos os dois no gabinete do dentista, que, como personagem principal, só aparece depois do circo armado.

- Sente-se - disse ela, apontando para a cadeira.

- Sente-se a senhora! - respondi com educada reverencia - Ainda sou do tempo em que os cavaleiros oferenciam seus lugares às damas afinal.

Minhas pernas tremiam. Ela tornou a apontar para a cadeira.

- O senhor é o paciente!

- Eu? A senhorita não quer aproveitar? Fazer uma obturaçãozinha, limpeza de tartaro? Fique à vontade. Sou muito paciente. Posso esperar aqui mais um pouco.

A enfermeira saiu sorrindo para mim. O dentista surgiu com aquele ar triunfal de quem jamais teve cárie. Ah! Como adoraria vê-lo sentado na propria cadeira extraindo um siso incluso! Mal me acomodei e ele jah estava curvado sobre a cadeira, empunhando dois miseráveis ferrinhos, louco para entrar em ação. Nem uma palavra de estímulo ou reconforto. Foi logo ordenando:

- Abra a boca. - tentei, mas a boca não obedeceu aos meus comandos - Não vai doer nada!

- Todos dizem a mesma coisa. - reagi respondendo em ironia - Não acredito mais em vocês!

- Abra a boca! - insistiu ele, abri a boca. Numa cadeira de dentista sinto-me tão frágil quando um recruta diante do sargento do batalhão. - Ele enfiou um monte de coisas na minha boca e tocou o dente com um gancho. - Tah doendo?

- Urgh! Argh! Hogli, hugli!

Os dentistas são tipos curiosos ou são tapados mesmos. Enchem a boca da gente de algodão, plástico, secadores, ferros e depois desandam a fazer perguntas. Não sou daqueles que conseguem responder apenas movendo a cabeça. Para mim, a dor tem nuaces, gradações que vão além dos limites de um sim-não.

- A anestesia vai impedir a dor. - disse ele armado com uma seringa, ah se eu tivesse minha espada agora...

- E eu vou impedir a anestesia! - respondi duro segurando firme seu pulço.

Ele fez pressão para alcançar minha pobre gengiva. Permaneci segurando seu pulço. Ele apoiou o joelho no meu baixo ventre. Continuei resistindo, em posição defensiva. Ele subiu em cima de mim. Miserável! Gemi quase sem forças. Ele afastou a mão que agarrava seu pulço e desceu a seringa. Lembrei-me de "Indiana Jones" - Sim, eu via algo contra? Ò.õ - E num rapido gesto, desviei a cabeça. A agulha penetrou na poltrona. Peguei o esguichador de água e lance-lhe um jato no rosto. Ele voltou logo depois com a seringa.

- Não pense que vai conseguir me dar esta anestesia de uma figa! - Disse dando-lhe um tapa na mão.

A seringa voou longe e escorregou pelo assoalho. Corremos os dois para alcançá-la, caimos no chão, embolados, esticando os braços para ver quem pegava a seringa. Tapei-lhe o rosto com meu babador e cheguei antes. A situação se inverterá: eu estava por cima.

- Agora sou eu quem dá as ordens - vociferei, rangendo os dentes. - Abra a boca!

- Mas... não há nada de errado com meus dentes!

- A mim você não engana. Todo mundo tem problemas dentários. Porque soh você iria ficar de fora? Vamos! Abra essa boca!

- Não, não, não! Por favor! - implorou o homem - Morro de medo de anestesia!

Era o que eu suspeitava. E facil ser corajoso com a boca dos outros. Quero ver continuar dentista é na hora de abrir a propria boca. Levantei-me, joguei a seringa para o lado e disse-lhe, cheio de desprezo.

- Você não passa de um mero peciente!

**Owari!**


End file.
